Toph&Frogs
by AMManger
Summary: A very interesting story, were Aang feels for Katara!


It was midnight and the group was sleeping on the giant flying bison that roamed the sky.Aang couldn't sleep. He was thinking about her, about Katara. She was so beautiful. He longed to tell her how he felt, but only afraid of rejection. He was sick of beating himself up for not telling her. He tried to get to sleep. He heard a noise in the wind. He listened as the sound of it filled the air. It wasn't loud, but it was just loud enough to hear from where Aang was sitting. Aang looked over at where Katara was sleeping. But he discovered that she wasn't sleeping at all. She was crying. The noise was her!

Aang quickly, but quietly got up and sat down next to her. She was startled. "I'm sorry, did i sniff wake you up?" Katara asked between sniffles. "No, i couldn't sleep. Whats wrong?" Aang asked curiously. He felt bad he hadn't heard her crying earlier. "Oh...umm...nothing..." Katara answered wiping her eyes. "You wanna talk about it?" Aang suggested. "Alright, but don't tell Toph or Sokka." she said as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "I've just thought a lot about my... mom lately." she said. She hugged Aang as she broke into sobs. She cried over his shoulder. Aang hugged her back, smiling. "Its alright Katara. Just don't think about it." Aang said. After he said it he felt stupid. He was supposed to be conforting her. "Its kinda hard not to think about her." Katara whispered. She wiped her eyes and drew away from Aang. It was silent for a moment, Katara thinking of memories with her mother, Aang in a daze thinking of the cave of two lovers.

"Did you know your mom Aang?" Katara said, out of the blue. Aang thought about this. He realized that he couldn't remember. He had no idea who his mother was. "No, i mean, i don't know i..." Aang studdered. Did he rally remember his mother? Did he have a mother? He had to though. His eyes stared to fill. "I guess i had a mother but i don't think i really...knew..." Aang said, choking up. All of his tears slipped out. He rested in Katara's arms and cried. He never wanted to let go of her. She was his comfort. Shew as always there for him. That was why he loved her. "Katara, I want you to know something." he said, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked, lifting his chin so she could see his face. "Ever since you found me in that iceberg, i've always considered you more than a friend." Aang said, clearing his throat. "Aang, you know that your like a second brother to me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ever learned waterbending. I'm really glad me and Sokka are here with you." Katara grinned. Aang smiled back. "No Katara, thankyou. You found me in that iceberg and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." Aang leaned back on Katara's shoulder. "Do you remember what your mom was like?" He asked her.

"Of course. I remember a lot actually." Katara replied, gazing at the sky as if she were remembering a happy memory. "Do you think you could tell me about her?" Aang looked at her with a sad face. Katara sighed."Well, she had dakr brown hair like mine, only she always wore it back in half-pony tail." Katara explained. "She was beautiful. I always looked up to her. I remember always trying to do everything exactly like her." Katara chuckled. "Me and her did everything together! She taught me everything about cooking, cleaning, sewing! And even though it was all work, we had so much fun doing it togther! She was my best friend. Then she..." Katara stopped. "Well, she went away. And the next thing I knew, it was me and Sokka. Then a few years later, we found you. It was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me! Now, here we are, talking here." She smiled a sweet smile at him that made him happy to smile back.

"Do you miss Monk Gyatso?" Katara asked. "Of course. But I do wonder what my parents would be like if I met them." Aang replied. "I'm sorry Aang. Just know that me, Sokka, and Toph are always here for you." Katara rested am armon his back. "Come on, we should get some sleep." She helped him to his feet. "Thanks Katara." Aang hugged her and walked over to his sleeping spot, and quicker then he thought he was asleep.

Aang woke to the cold morning. He got up right away. They needed to get going. "Come on guys, wake up!" Aang yelled. "I'm UP! Sokka screeched, his body flipping up. He quicker then usual packed up his sleeping bag and supplies and packed them onto Appa's saddle. Katara was her usual cheery self. She was a bit tired from being up late that night. "Alright, I think we're all set." she yawned. "Wait, wheres Toph?" Sokka asked, his eyes turning towards the Earth tent. "Shes probly still sleeping." Katara rolled her eyes. She walked upto Tophs Earth tent and peeked inside. "Toph, come on we gotta..."Katara started. Once she got a good look at the girl, she gasped.

Toph was lying on the ground, her whole body shaking. "Toph!" Katara was suprised. Toph, body still shaking, turned her head slowly towards the entrance of the tent where Katara was standing. "Katara, I don't feel very good." the earthbenders hoarse voice whispered. Toph's eyes were like little slits, barely open. "Toph, are you okay?" Katara rushed to her side. She put a hand to her forehead. "Toph, your burning." Katara yelled out the tent, "Sokka, Aang, get a cloth, quick!" Sokka brought in the cloth and Aang followed close behind him. "Whats wrong with her?" Aang asked worriedly. "I don't know." Katara used her bending water to wet the cloth. She placed in on Toph's forehead. Toph fliched as if it had a sting to it. "She needs healing." Sokka said."Am I going to be okay?" Toph asked in a helpless, innocent voice that was still hoarse."Of course. I've seen this before.But I don't think theres anything I can do.I think we need a special medicine or something." Katara said."What? Then what are we going to do?" Sokka snapped at Katara. "Wait, I know where a herbalist lives. She might have a solution." Aang suggested, remembering when Katara and Sokka got sick.

"Great. I'll come with you to get that. Sokka, you stay here with Toph. Just make sure she has plenty of water and doesn't get up." Katara said, following Aang. "Don't be gone long." Sokka said. Aang and Katara took off on Appa. "I'm glad you've seen this before, it doesn't concern me as much." Aang said smiling. "Aang, I, um, havent seen this before." Katar mumbled. Aang's smile turned to a worried face.

"I'm gunna go sharpen my boomerang.You gunna be okay Toph?" Sokka asked. "Yeah." Toph said, but then she burst into a fit of coughs. "On, second thought, I better stay." Sokka sat down in front of the tent. Toph smiled at him."How cough cough long do you think they'll be gone?" she asked. "I don't know, but I hope not very long." Sokka said. He felt sorry for her. He never saw her like this before, sick and helpless. He was used to the usual tough Toph that made everything funny.

"Sokka?" Toph's hoarse voice squeaked. "What?" Sokka asked. "Do you ever miss someone, a lot?" Toph spoke so softly, Sokka had to strain to hear. "Of course. Why?" he asked. "Just wondering. Who do you miss? Your parents?" Toph asked, her weak voice still choked to get words out. "Yeah. I miss them, a lot. But there are other people I miss besides that." Sokka frowned, saddened by his thoughts. "Like who?" Toph asked. "Well, theres Suki, my gran-gran, and...Yue." he mumbled the last part. "Oh. Sorry to bring it up. I just have been thinking a lot lately, about my parents and stuff." Toph admitted, a bit embarressed. "It's okay, you'll be able to see them again." Sokka assurred her. "Yeah," Toph said. She turned her head away, hoping Sokka wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face. After a breif silence, Sokka said, "You okay Toph?" "I'm fine." she said sternly. She didn't mean it though.

"Hey Sokka, can I take a walk? Please?" she asked. "No way, Katara said not to get up!" Sokka said. "I'm fine Sokka. I need the fresh air anyway!" Toph protested. "No Toph. What if you hurt yourself? Just listen to yourself! You sound horrible! Theres no way I'm letting you outside!" he stood and held his arms out symbolizing that she couldn't go past him. "Fine." she moaned. she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.


End file.
